In recent years a considerable concern regarding the status of the ozone layer, which surrounds the earth at an altitude in the range of six to thirty miles, has developed. More particularly, scientists have estimated that as much as seven percent of the so-called ozone belt has already been destroyed. Moreover, researchers have found evidence of "holes" in the ozone layer, including one over the Antarctica having an area of more than a million square miles.
The consequences of this deterioration of the world's ozone layer can, it is believed, lead to a dramatic increase in skin cancer and cataracts, this including a lowered resistance of all organisms on the planet to infection. From this impact upon plant-life, which is believed to be probable, damage to the food chain would also occur. In addition, it is believed that with further thinning of the ozone layer, a general warming trend of the earth will occur, this leading to a possibly disastrous rise in sea-levels.
As a result of a near universal recognition of the above threat to human and other life, at a United Nations Conference, twenty-four countries have signed an agreement requiring that the production of ozone-destroying chemicals be reduced at least in half by the year 1999. These ozone destroying chemicals are, particularly, man-made compounds known as chlorofluorocarbons (CFC's).
In simple terms, the protection of the ozone layer against further deterioration is basically a two-fold matter, namely, that of the reduction of production of CFC's, and, secondly, the control of the release of CFC's into the atmosphere.
At present, it is believed that most CFC's are released into the atmosphere as a result of carelessness when such items as refrigerators and air conditioning systems are permitted to release their CFC's (many of which are sold under the brand name FREON). Accordingly, an important aspect of the protection of the ozone layer from further decay is a matter of training mechanics and technicians working in the refrigeration and air conditioning field regarding how to prevent the escape of FREON and related materials from the equipment with which they work. Further, it is necessary to provide such mechanics and technicians with equipment particularly adapted to capture, in a simple and economic fashion, FREON and other CFC's which would otherwise be likely to escape in the course of repair or replacement of refrigeration and air conditioning equipment.
The present invention addresses the above problem of CFC/Freon recovery from air conditioning and refrigeration system in the course of repair or replacement of such systems.
Relavant prior art known to the inventor comprises U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,206 (1981) to Koser; No. 4,476,688 (1984) to Goddard; No. 4,539,817 (1985) to Staggs; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,527 to Taylor (1987). This art, suffers from shortcomings of efficiency, economy and convenience of use, all of which difficulties are solved by the instant invention.